The subject application is directed to a system and method for generating a customized workflow user interface. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for allowing a user to customize a user interface to create a customized workflow or to provide enhanced or specialized functionality or services.
Typically, document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripheral devices, have included a user interface having pre-defined functions or operations which are accessible via the user interface, such as copy, scan, fax, or print. Multifunctional peripheral devices are being enhanced such that these devices have the ability to perform many more functions in addition to basic copying, scanning, faxing, or printing. It is desirable for a user to be able to access these additional functions from the user interface of the device, rather than having to access such functions via an associated workstation and then locate the device to retrieve the job. Currently, in order for a user to customize a user interface to include additional functions, the user would need access to the device source code and the customization process would be very time consuming and prone to error. It would be desirable to have a multifunctional peripheral device with an extensible user interface which is easily modified to include new functions and adapt to a user's workflows. Such a user interface would allow users to quickly create a customized user interface and workflow which meets the user's needs and requirements.
The subject application overcomes the above noted problems and provides a system and method for generating a customized workflow user interface.